Yu-Gi-Oh! A Duel of Love!
by HentaiFictionWorld
Summary: Two years after Pharaoh Atem parted ways with Yugi, his best friend Jounouchi settled down with Mai and had actively retired from Duel Monsters but Jounouchi has one final duel to face...


It was a calm night in Japan its been two years since Pharaoh Atem walked through the door to the afterlife and Jounouchi Katsuya had been dating Mai Kujaku since then they even moved in together, their house was a small but well furnished one it has photos of the themselves as well as the gang all over the place.

Upstairs in the bedroom which has a large bed in the middle of the room with two end tables on both sides of it and a large brown dresser in front of it with a large TV wall mounted just above it Jounouchi and Mai were watching a movie together when Jounouchi looked at Mai who was laying in his arms and smiled "Hey Mai... we've been together for two years now right?" he asked kissing her forehead.

Mai smiled happily "Yeah best two years of my life... why do you ask?" she replied rubbing her head onto his shoulder, Jounouchi smiled as he ran a hand through her hair "No reason just curious... hey why don't we duel for old times sake? and if I win you gotta do something for me" he said looking into her eyes.

Mai raised her eyebrows in surprise "A duel? sure though both of us haven't dueled in a few years guarantee you both of us are a tad rusty..." she replied standing up and heading over to the closet that's to the right of their dresser and opens it pulling out both of their duel disks which have their decks already in them.

Jounouchi chuckles "Yeah but I've been craving a good old fashioned duel lately..." he replied standing up then taking his disk from her and putting it on "Lets go to the backyard sweetie plenty of room there..." Mai said putting her own disk on as Jounouchi nodded "After you my Queen..." he replied then watched as Mai nodded and walked out, Jounouchi followed her and they walked out to the backyard.

The backyard is very tidy looking like it had just been freshly mowed with blades of grass laying around and a barbecue can be seen sitting by the backdoor "Are you ready sweetie?" Jounouchi asked shuffling his deck as they stood several meters apart "I am and you can bet I won't be holding back handsome.." she replied with a wink as she too shuffles her deck then slides it back inside the duel disk.

Jounouchi nods "Lets duel!" they both said drawing five cards from their decks "Alright Mai I play Gearfried The Iron Knight in attack mode and I lay one card face down its your move!" Jounouchi said and Mai nodded as she drew a card from her deck "I summon Harpy Lady in attack mode and play the spell card Elegant Egotist which turns my Harpy Lady into the Harpy Lady Sisters then I play Cyber Shield to boost their attack power now my sisters attack Gearfried!" Mai said watching her harpies fly towards Gearfried.

Jounouchi smiles "I activate my trap card Kunai With Chain!" he replied and the trap grabs the Harpy lady sisters "I knew you had a trap waiting for me sweetie so I activate Mystical Space Typhoon from my hand which destroys your trap allowing my Harpy Lady Sisters to destroy Gearfried!" Mai said making Jounouchi reel back in shock as Gearfried is obliterated reducing his life points by a tidy sum.

Mai and Jounouchi both smile broadly "Wow you still got it sweetie...but now its my turn!" Jounouchi said drawing a card "Perfect! I play Polymerization and fuse together The Time Wizard and Baby Dragon to form The Thousand Dragon!" he said as Thousand Dragon appears on the field "As Powerful as your dragon is sweetie its not enough to defeat my harpies!" Mai said smirking.

Jounouchi smirks back "I play the spell card De-spell which destroys your Cyber Shield spell card reducing your monsters attack back down to its original value!" he said making Mai react with shock "Oh no!" she gasped as she watched Thousand Dragon destroy her harpies reducing her life points by 350 "Nice move babe... but its not over yet!" Mai said drawing a card.

Twenty minutes passes by both Jounouchi and Mai are tied at 300 points a piece Mai has Cyber Harpy Lady on the field and Jounouchi has no monsters on the field and its his turn he has a sweat drop on his forehead "Damn it if I lose my plan will backfire!" he thought to himself as he drew a card then smiled broadly "This duel is over sweetie..." he said making her raise her eyebrows "Oh really now and just how do you plan on beating my Cyber Harpy?" she replied crossing her arms.

Jounouchi smirks "I activate Sword and Shield which swaps the attack and defense values of every monster on the field then I summon Rocket Warrior in attack mode!" he said and Mai reeled back in shock "Oh no my Cyber Harpy Lady!" she gasped as Jounouchi ordered Rocket Warrior to attack which destroys her Cyber Harpy Lady and reduces her life points to zero.

Mai sighs then smiles happily "Good duel babe... so what is it you want me to do for you?" she asked curiously then blushes softly when Jounouchi walks over to her and smiles happily "Just one thing..." he replied then suddenly dropped down to one knee making her gasp in shock and cover her mouth as Jounouchi pulls out a small black box and holds it up.

Smiling happily Jounouchi opens the box revealing a gorgeous square blue diamond ring surrounded by other smaller white diamonds "Mai...you're the most amazing woman I've ever met in my life and being with you these last two years made me see just how amazing you really are" he said looking up at her and she smiles happily with tears flowing down her cheeks.

Jounouchi holds up the ring "Mai Kujaku you're my soul mate and I love you more than life itself... will you marry me?" he asked smiling happily as Mai continues to cry softly but instead of answering him she grabs his head and kisses him hard, Jounouchi moaned softly as he returned the kiss "That a yes or a no?" he asked chuckling softly.

Mai giggled "Of course I'll marry you baby..." she replied as Jounouchi slid the ring on her finger and stood up "I love you so much..." he said wrapping his arms around her "I love you too baby..." she replied and wrapped her arms around him as they started kissing passionately and heatedly.

The End.


End file.
